I'll Never Let Them Hurt You
by TessTheSkittleWhore
Summary: Frank and Cassie were best friends until Cassie's parent's mysterious jobs dragged her out of Frank's life forever. Until they meet again at a party that is. Cassie is now completely independent and her parents are pretty much out of the picture. Frank is hiding a secret so intense that he can't even tell his best friend. Will she get it out of him or will he willingly confess?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Never Let Them Hurt You.**

**Part One – Cassie's POV**

"Leda Helena Cooper! Hurry up and get your ass down here! I've been ready for 45 minutes!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Gimme 5 more minutes Cass," my best friend mumbled in reply.

Y'know, there's only so much a person can look at a wall without going completely insane. I sighed and leaned back into Leda's sofa. Generally, a girl would spend a lot of her time with her best friend, whereas Leda and I spent all of our time together. You see, my parents were rarely home because of their 'working life'. Right now I was beginning to forget what they looked like, even sounded like. I may be 18 and just finished college, but growing up without parent figures in your life makes you long for them. I literally craved their attention; I would even get into trouble in school just to be able to have a lengthy conversation with them.

Leda didn't have the amazing upbringing she deserved either. People that treat their children like a punching bag don't deserve to be breathing in my opinion. The excuse 'I have a short temper' just doesn't do it for me, sorry. There is absolutely no excuse. Leda's 'parents' weren't alcoholics, weren't drug addicts or anything of the sort. They simply enjoyed causing people pain, whether emotional or physical. My best friend received both. Her mother, once a trained psychologist took on the job of making her daughter feel like utter shit. Her father however, chose the opposite and beat her until she was on the brink of unconsciousness. Pretty sadistic if you ask me. Leda put herself into care, if you were to ask her, she can't even recall the amount of homes she's been in.

I was dragged out of my train of thought by feet clomping down the wooden stairs. You know in movies where they have the typical wedding? The bride's walking down the aisle, the groom looks around, gasps speechlessly and his eyes kind of pop out of his head? That's exactly what I did when my stunning best friend came into the living room (no, I'm not a lesbian by the way).

"Fuck-ing hell..." I pronounced each syllable with such force.

"What? Do I look horrible? Oh! I'm going to go change; I knew this wouldn't be a good idea Cassie!" She cried and ran back up the stairs.

God, I hate how self-conscious that girl is!

I just sat there, sat there shocked at Leda's reaction. It wasn't until she slammed her bedroom door that I jumped up off of the sofa, which I'd pretty much moulded into after sitting in it for so long, and ran up the stairs. Jesus Christ, I didn't realise how many stairs this house had! Her house kind of reminded me of a lanky guy; it has 3 floors and an attic but only one room on each floor. Guess where Leda's room was? Yep that's right, the freaking attic. Now I'd never been amazing at sports at school. 100m sprint I'd be all up for.

I reached the ladder to the attic, gasping for breath by now. What I was wearing didn't help either! My breathing was clearly super loud cause Leda swung her 'door' open before I'd even reached the top of the ladder.

"What the fu-"

"Don't you 'what the fuck' me, I was about to 'what the fuck' you!" I panted.

"Why?" She giggled at my fatigued appearance.

"Oh, erm, I dunno... maybe at the fact you just screamed at me and ran up here to your upstairs dungeon!"

"But Cass! I look freaking stupid. I look about 12 years old!"

I took in her appearance once more. She was dressed in an absolutely stunning black dress cutting off way above her knees. It was laced with several different neon coloured strips of lace, no doubt added on by Leda, on the skirt part of the dress. Typically, she had a matching set of The Nightmare Before Christmas necklace and earrings. Oh, she had a badge on as well... why am I not surprised. Another thing about Leda, she is obsessed with NBC. Moving my eyes downwards I noticed her signature knee-high converses, finished with neon laces. Gosh this girl has a thing for neon.

I now flicked my eyes up to her face. My best friend was oh so beautiful. After the years of emotional abuse from her mother however, she now believed that she looked lower than ugly. I tell her every day how stunning she is, I'm not gonna stop until she realises it either. Leda seems to hide behind her make-up, she does it amazingly though. Tonight she had gone for her 'opposite' look. Her top eyelid on her left eye had bright green eye shadow whereas her right had bright blue. The bottoms of her eyes also went in with the 'opposite' look, the left having bright blue eye shadow, and the right having bright green. It was rather entrancing to look at. She'd finished it off with a thin outline of eye liner and mascara. There was something different about her though, something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

"Well, my over analytical mind tells me you look like a hot 18 year old ready to go to a party," I replied (no, still not a lesbian).

"Really?"

"Yes L, take my word for it! But... what's different? I know there's something..."

"My hair, stupid!"

She looked at me stunned, as if I should know. It's not my fault, she changes it all the time, it's hard to keep bloody track! Her hair was now bright purple. When I say bright, I mean bright! It was straightened with the top half pinned back with a black bow clip. Her fringe however, stayed unclipped. Her hair looked rather... elegant... compared to the rest of her crazy look. All I could think was: I fucking love it!

"Ah, yeah... sorry. Can we finally go now?!" I pleaded.

"Yes! I can't believe I'm agreeing to this though, you know I hate parties! If you weren't my best friend there'd be no way in hell I'd be going through with it. But first..."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Look in the fucking mirror to see how amazingly beautiful you look," She pulled a full length mirror out from behind her wardrobe.

I reluctantly looked at myself to see a stranger looking back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Never Let Them Hurt You.**

**Part Two – Cassie's POV**

I could barely even recognise myself. My green eyes shone with excitement and my dyed in-your-face red hair was backcombed to perfection finished with a black bow headband. I was wearing a short black dress, the body part being like a corset (which is why I was even more out of breath running up the stairs). The underneath of the dress had netting attached so it poofed out slightly. Like Leda's, my dress was also rather short showing off my legs. Floria patterns, blacker than the dress itself, covered it. Somehow, it managed to be a hot yet elegant dress, which I loved. My wrists were decorated with several multi-coloured bracelets, most of which were for children. Hey, gotta have a little immaturity in ya, don't you? My outfit was finished off with pump height black converses. Unlike Leda, I couldn't stand the knee high versions.

My eyes averted back to my face; Leda had done my makeup. As my skin tone, along with Leda's, was very nearly white I had an extremely pale foundation on. My eyes were my favourite part of my entire appearance. The eyeliner had been made thick as it reached each outer eye, making my eyes look gigantic. I had always liked the colour of my lips so requested no lip gloss was put onto them. I perfected my outfit with my black glasses, the outer rims being red, so you could only just see the red (Yes, I actually need glasses, Im short sighted). For the first time in my life I was ready to admit I approved of how I looked.

"I... I..." I stuttered, speechless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You look gorgeous, finally realised?" My best friend smirked, "I thought you wanted to go Mrs. Vanity?" I rolled my eyes at the title she'd given me and then realised the time.

"Fuck, we're gonna be late!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the ladder.

We literally ran all the way to the bus stop. Yes, we had to take the sodding bus. Luckily though the party wasn't too far away. The party we happened to be going to was a work friend of mine's, he was 19 on Wednesday. Perfect excuse to throw a party, right? I'd been told there was going to be a lot of people we knew there, most likely from college, so at least we were going to be loners all night. Tonight's mission: try to set Leda up with someone. She's gonna hate me for it... oh well.

Getting on the bus we got some right funny looks. In all honesty though, we couldn't give two fucks! We were off out to have a good time, well I was, Leda was just being dragged out with me. I really don't understand why she hates parties! It's a great way to meet new people, and in her case tonight, potential boyfriends? I smiled at the thought.

"Cassandraaaa?" Ew. She did not just call me that! Yes, Cassandra is my actual name but I hate it. I honestly don't see why people like it.

"Urgh, what?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist," she giggled, "Who's gonna be there tonight?"

"Umm, pretty much a load of people from college... oh and my work! Other people will be Dan's friends I guess," If you were wondering, Dan's the birthday boy.

"Is Mikey gonna be there?"

"I guess so..." Mikey and I dated a little while back. I still wasn't totally over him, and I knew he wasn't over me. It couldn't work though; my life was too preoccupied with taking care of Leda. She needs me, and in all honesty, I need her.

"I really think you guys should sort things out! You're soo good together. It's totally my fault you broke up," she confessed.

"What?! No! Mikey and I breaking up was a mutual agreement. Mutual! He knows how much you mean to me L. You were in such a bad way, what with you cutting and everything, you needed me. Big time. He saw that and fully respected and accepted it. I think it's amazing how lovely he can be sometimes..." I trailed off.

She seemed to sit deep in thought before she opened her mouth to reply.

"Yes, I know... one of the many things that attracted you to him, right? But it's obvious you're not totally over him. You're very nearly almost there. You really wanna give that up? I mean, I'm all better... I don't cut anymore; I have a stable job and therefore fucking awesome house! And you know what? I have you! But, I don't need you like I did before; I'm able to stand on my own two feet now. Go have a life! I may sound super cheesy but I mean it!" She laughed.

"Seriously L, I appreciate what you just said... but I don't need Mikey in my life right now, let alone any kind of guy. All I need right now, is you kiddo,"

"Alright, alright. I give up!" She smiled but I knew she'd be on at me again sometime soon.

The bus journey seemed to fly by and before we knew it we were jumping off the bud and standing on Dan's street. On a normal night this street would be absolutely silent, but tonight, tonight it was vibrating with music and people dancing their hearts out. We had to literally pound our fists on the door for anyone to have a chance of hearing it. It was soon opened however, by Satine. Satine was proud of her strange and uncommon name and always introduced herself as it, whereas I despised people calling me 'Cassandra'. I don't know what it was about it, but I just didn't feel like it was me. Satine had absolutely gorgeous blonde hair and striking electric blue eyes. I know what you must be thinking: Barbie girl. Nope, far from it. Satine was the least stuck up girl you will ever meet. She loves horse riding, reading and writing... so extremely far from a Barbie girl. Dan appeared out of nowhere and slid his free arm around her waist.

"Hey sweetie," he kissed her cheek then turned to us, "Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Just carry on through the hallway and-"

"Let me guess, 'the party will find you'?" I finished, laughing at Dan's trademark motto. He always said that you don't even need to try to find the party... it'll find you.

"You know it!" He shouted and gave me a high-5.

Laughing, Leda and I both made our way down the hallway and into the living room. Well, I would definitely say that this is the heart of the party! We both looked around, spotting people we knew. There was a hell of a lot! For the moment we settled on sitting down next to Keiley, a friend of ours. She was one pretty epic girl, let me tell you. She was seriously easy to get along with considering she liked all the same things we did.

Casually looking around at the room in awe of the lights whizzing around I caught the eye of a slightly familiar face, only, I couldn't put a name to it. I drew in a breath. He was absolutely gorgeous, I couldn't help but stare. He was wearing black skinny jeans, god I loved a guy in skinny jeans, a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show his masculine, but not too masculine, forearms. He simply perfected it with a skinny black tie and black converses. My glasses allowed me to notice he had hollow ear plugs, small ones though. The lights shining made me also notice that he has black hair, dyed I guess. Where had I seen him before?! There's no way I could forget a face like that! No way in hell!

"Keiley... do you know who that guy is over there? The one with the blue shirt on," I slowly asked.

"Oh him. He's some friend of Dan's I think. Friend of the family or something,"

"Ah okay... what's his name?"

"Frank,"

Frank... Frank... when have I ever met a Fra-

Oh my god...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Never Let Them Hurt You.**

**Part Three – Frank's POV**

I noticed her as soon as she walked in. I'm a fairly observant person, but when she walked in, it was like a punch in the face... and not in a bad way. I'm aware it sounds like I'm talking total crap, but hey; it all makes sense in my head.

It was fair to say this gir- no, I guess she's a woman now- had changed a hell of a lot in the last 5 years. Well of course she has, she was 13 when she first entered my life...

***5 years before***

"Frankie! Hurry up son, we need to go!"

Oh the joys, yet another party my dad was dragging me along to. My dad works for some kind of company; I don't really know all that much about it. All I knew was that he dealt in 'exchanges', whatever the hell that was. Tonight's party was in celebration of the company he worked for's 15th 'birthday'. I'd most likely sit there like I do in most parties having my iPod blaring into my ears to drown out the pop crap they usually play.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I droned as I dragged myself down the stairs after a quick look in the mirror.

"Honestly Frank, couldn't you have worn something a little more... smart?"

"Sorry Daddy-o but I'm not gonna dress up for something I don't wanna take part in," I smiled.

To be honest, it's not like my clothes were all washed out and had holes in. I do take care in my appearance. I was wearing black converses, black skinny jeans and a Green Day t-shirt. What was so wrong with that?

"What am I gonna do with you, eh?" He ruffled my hair.

"Sheesh dad, I'm not 7! Get off!" I'm actually 17 but I secretly I loved him ruffling my hair...

The car journey was the part I was most looking forward too. I had such a great bond with my dad it was unreal. The only downside? I knew as soon as we'd get to the party though, he'd forget all about me and leave me to amuse myself. As per usual, I was the only kid there. Dad was too afraid to really leave me alone. After mum was murdered I got severely depressed. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that...

Agh, the time I was literally dreading arrived all too soon for my liking. We were casually, well in my case awkwardly, standing outside the front door of the house the party was being held at. It really was quite a spectacular house. It was white and double fronted with a dark-ish red door. The porch was made by pillars. Yes, fucking pillars!

When the door was finally opened I was stood in front of the two most stuck up looking people I had ever come across. Clearly husband and wife. They were the typically posh, rich and full of themselves stuck up y'know? Yet... the woman seemed to have that look about her. The motherly look, I'd notice it anywhere, I'd longed for it for so long. It was the kind of look that no matter how she herself was, she would always accept her child for whom and what they were. I instantly warmed to her, despite her cold, silent facade.

"Ah, Frank! I was wondering when you were going to arrive!" The man spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that Gary... Frankie here had a minor wardrobe dilemma," I rolled my eyes as dad winked at me.

"Oh, I take it this is your son? Frankie... I assume his legalised name is Frank? Same name as his father I see, good man," He clapped my dad on the back. Jeez, what was with all the posh crap?!

"Yes it is, but he prefers to be called Frankie," Nice to see my dad stood his ground...

"I see... well, come on in! Don't want you catching pneumonia or something!" He laughed. Again, I rolled my eyes. More conspicuously this time though.

Walking through the threshold I felt like an alien. The house had a country club-a-like atmosphere. One I didn't intend on getting too familiar with.

"Gary... you don't happen to have anything Frankie can do, do you? I don't particularly want him sitting in a corner bored out of his brains,"

"Well, I guess he could go and watch the telev-"

"Don't be stupid Gary, the poor boy will die of boredom! He's more than welcome to go upstairs to spend the night with Cassandra, our daughter, if he wishes. I'm sure he'd rather have some company other than us boring old lot," The woman laughed. I however, held back a groan. I was nervous around girls as it was, and now I have to actually socialise with one?! God, I think I'd rather choose death of boredom rather than death of embarrassment.

"Sheila, you're a lifesaver! Do you wanna take Frankie up or...?" Dad trailed off waiting for a response.

"Yes, Sheila... escort Frank up to Cassandra's room please darling," Seriously?

"Frankie..." I corrected him, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, sorry son, I forgot!" Pssht, yeah right mate, and I'm bloody Batman. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, again.

Before I knew it, Sheila nudged me and motioned for me to follow her up the winding staircase which was intricately decorated with little metal flowers.

"So, Frankie... from the looks of things, I think you'll get on pretty well with our Cassandra!" She smiled warmly.

"Oh, really? Well that's good," I suppose...

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean," She was still smiling. God, I envied Cassandra.

"We stopped in front of a massive wooden door. My heart was pounding so hard I could have sworn I could hear it. I could feel my palms clamming up.

Knock, knock, knock...

"Cassandra sweetie, it's me..."

"Mum, please stop calling me Cassandra, you know I hate it!" I heard a muffled reply. Well, at least I wasn't the only one who preferred something different to their actual name.

The door opened hastily and I let out an audible sigh. I was worried over nothing whatsoever. The daughter I was so dreading to meet was nothing but a girl; no older than 14 or 15 I'd say. Way too young for me. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty... but more of a child-like pretty. I could now understand why Sheila was so convinced we'd get along. Cassandra, I still didn't know her preferred name, was also wearing a Green Day shirt. Actually, it was the exact same shirt. Well this is awkward... at least she likes Green Day though! Her hair was fire red, matching her skinny jeans, and straightened. Black converses too... cool fucking kid.

"Okay, Cassie," Sheila winced at her daughter's nick name... I however thought it was awesome, "This, is Frankie. He's Frank's son... you know, dad's work friend?"

"Dad has loads of work friends mum, you expect me to remember each and every one's name?" She rolled her eyes. Another thing we had in common...

"Very good point!" Sheila laughed, "Well, to keep him from dying of boredom, I suggested he could spend the night with you... is that okay?"

"Seems good to me," She replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay then! I'll leave you two kids to it!"

I turned to give her one last smile as she walked back down the staircase.

"Soo... Frankie... I'm guessing you'll want to come in?"

"Um... if that's okay with you? I know this has just been sprung on us both haha, I didn't know whether you were agreeing to it to be polite or..." I broke off.

"Don't be stupid! You seem pretty epic so come on in... you'll notice my room's totally different to the rest of the house," She smiled widely.

I walked in to find a room which I imagined mine would be like... just if I were a girl that is...

"Make yourself at home, I know I do!" Cassie said as she flopped onto her bed and picked up her abandoned Kerrang! magazine. I joined her, already being able to be myself around her.

"Cheers," I couldn't help but smile, I felt so relaxed, "Your mum seems lovely!"

"Oh, she is... it's just my dad who I can't stand..."

"Oh... how comes?"

"He's just so... so... self-centred! He doesn't understand me, or even try to 'cause he's all too busy in his perfect little world! He can't even take the time to stop and tell his 13 year old daughter that he's proud of her, not once,"

"Wow, you're 13? I thought you were like 15..." I admitted.

"Ha, yeah.. well, almost 14! But I've always been told I seem older than what I am,"

"Yeah, you do," I agreed.

"That a good thing or a bad thing...?" She asked.

"Uhm... good... I guess...?"

"Thanks," she grinned, "Y'know; you're pretty cute Frankie..."

Good one Frankie, you've got a fucking 13 year old liking you. Way to fucking go...


End file.
